Fairy Tail
by Loki99D
Summary: naruto es acusado de intento asesinato y es expulsado de la aldea (lo sé muy cliché, pero bueno es lo que hay) pero antes de siquiera salir de la aldea es secuestrado por tobi quien por accidente se lleva a sasuke consigo tiempo después este termina en fiore con la ayuda de un ser muy escamoso y con pura mala suerte o ¿no? se une a fairy tail con ayuda de natsu empieza la aventura.
1. Chapter 1

**Mmmm esto es más cumplir con mi primera historia subida en otra página, que también la continuare en aquella página, pero es más probable que salga aquí primero que allá. Después de esta breve explicación lo diré parcia caso, naruto es acusado de intento asesinato y es expulsado de la aldea (lo sé muy cliché, pero bueno es lo que hay) pero antes de siquiera salir de la aldea es secuestrado por tobi quien por accidente se lleva a sasuke consigo, tiempo después este termina en fiore con la ayuda de un ser muy escamoso y con pura mala suerte (o ¿no?) se une a fairy tail.**

 **Agrego que seguiré la trama de ambos animes hasta cierto punto luego mi inspiración tomara una ruta diferente, ya que habrá misiones a las que no irá cuales son… pues adivinen no les voy a contar nada :D, bueno que tal si empezamos.**

-habla normal-

 _-pensamientos/charla interna-_

 **-Bijuu/Dragon hablando-**

 _ **-Bijuu/Dragon pensando-**_

 **Comienza historia**

 **EN ALGUN PUERTO DE NACION DE AGUA (CONSTE QUE KIRI ES EL NOMBRE DE SU ALDE Y AGUA EL DE SU PAIS… ENSERIO NO MEDIGAS… JODETE DRAKO)**

Uno pensaría que vivir en la nación de agua sería difícil debido a su niebla, esto no es mentira ya que si quiere navegar en este país es un riesgo mismo debido a su neblina evitando que los capitanes de barco vean los risco u otros barcos en cuestión, pero gracias a años de aprendizaje solo capitanes expertos podían navegar en estas aguas o los propios ninjas y civiles en cuestión ya que años de vivir en el mismo lugar le ha dado su forma de poder moverse entre las islas o pueblos. Pero en cambio si fueras un turista o un ninja extranjero perderse sería lo más normal del caso, que es exactamente lo que le sucedía a un rubio en particular quien en estos momentos estaba luchando para ver más allá de unos cuantos metros.

-joder como hace la gente para poder ver aquí- se quejó el rubio quien se andaba quejando de su situación actual _culpo a óbito por mandarme a este lugar tan nebuloso no entiendo como esto evitara que esa planta rara me encuentre_ es cierto nuestro amigo rubio estaba en este lugar debido a que su rescatista/secuestrador lo sacara de konoha, para después decirle que tendría que esconderse durante un tiempo.

El sabia como de mala era su situación actual, primero una especie de ser humanoide con forma de planta llamada zetsu lo estaba tratando de ubicar para que akatsuki lo pudiera atrapar más temprano que tarde segundo su antiguo hogar lo estaba buscando para que volviera a ser parte de sus tropas ahora eso no sonaría tan mal si no fuera porque lo estaban buscando nada más por su herencia y riquezas esto le dolió profundamente pues. Primero lo expulsan por algo que no hiso y según lo buscan nada más porque su padre era el famoso cuarto hokage, si nada más inspirador que eso eh.

Óbito le dijo que se fuera a kiri debido unas razones que según el no tenían mucho sentido pero bueno, como en kiri existen muchas líneas de sangre podías ver a personas con el cabello de diferentes colores debido a eso y también como se estaba librando una guerra civil su descomunales reservas de chakra pasarían desapercibido por un tiempo, óbito le dijo que tal ves solo tendría unos meses 7 para el caso antes de que zetsu fuera a kiri a investigar y para ese momento tendría que haberse vuelto mas fuerte o buscar una forma de irse de las naciones elementales.

Mientras que la primera opción parecía fácil en realidad era la mas ruda ya que como un genin podría en tan solo qu meses volverse lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar ninjas de clase S y por mucho que le doliera en el orgullo, el tenía que admitirlo no importa cuánto entrenara en 7 meses no lograría tal Azaña, su pelea con orochimaru en el bosque de la muerte fue una prueba irrefutable, como el solo jugaba con ellos en ese momento o su otra "pelea" con itachi, el tipo pez ese y su espada come chakra la diferencia de poder y habilidad era enorme.

Así que por mucho que le doliera, solo le quedaba la opción dos, irse de las naciones elementales, según óbito zetsu no puede abandonar las naciones elementales debido a que su cuerpo en si mismo se aferra a las grandes cantidades de chakra acumulado en el continente, pero si él se fuera zetsu no podría seguirlo debido a que mientras más lejos este del chakra más difícil le es moverse. Óbito sabia de otro continente este era Fiore o Earth Land él tampoco tenía muy claro cómo era la cosa ya que solo escucho pequeños rumores que tan rápido como llegaban se iban pero el que mas destaco es que ellos usaban magia, tal vez a si le llamaban al chakra por allá y que además no usaban chakra contradictorio cierto pero según el sería mejor ya que solo una pequeña parte de la población usa magia/¿chakra?.

Pero volviendo a lo principal el tenía que irse en 7 meses o estaba bien jodido, los marineros mas aventureros no se arriesgarían por algo que a lo mejor pudo ser mentira, óbito no podía llevarlo porque nunca estuvo ahí antes, al parecer su kamui solo puede llevarlo a lugares que ha estado antes, tener una imagen clara del lugar o la última usando el chakra de alguien como punto de referencia. Y como nunca ha estado en este lugar nunca pudo ir para allá si es que en primer lugar existe.

Caminando un poco por el pueblo pesquero pudo ver que la niebla se atenuó lo suficiente para ver, vio una panadería unas cuantas tiendas y algunos niños jugando, pero el mismo pudo ver la tensión en el aire al parecer esta guerra civil estaba afectando incluso a los mas alejados del pueblo, parándose un momento vio su propio reflejo en una de las vitrinas de una pequeña librería.

Debido a que tenía que estar de incognito tuvo que ponerse maquillaje en las mejillas para ocultar sus barbas, según el, un hegen bastaría pero óbito lo regaño diciendo que la mas mínima muestra de chakra atraería a zetsu en cuestión de minutos, resignándose a usar su chakra y su fabuloso color naranja, ahora solo lleva unos pantalones negros unas sandalias imples y una camisa blanca ya no portaba su diademas por obvias razones, pero sin duda alguna lo que as destacaba de su apariencia es una bufanda de color verde con algunas líneas blancas, le queda muy grande esto era obvio debido a que dejaba que los extremos cayeran por su espalda.

Pasando su mano derecha con mucho cuidado y con cariño pudo sentir el inmenso esfuerzo puesto en esto mientras que para los demás sería una bufanda cualquiera para naruto era una de sus posesiones más preciadas pues esta bufanda fue hecha por su difunta madre Kushina Uzumaki está la encontró dentro de la caja oculta dentro de su apartamento junto con una carta donde contaba quien era su madre y la historia de su vida al llegar al pueblo, su madre había hecho esa carta una semana antes de su nacimiento y la oculto dentro de su viejo apartamento porque según ella tenía un mal presentimiento el cual resulto siendo la liberación del kyuubi.

Mira que enterarse que su padre fue la misma persona que lo condeno a una vida solitaria no fue bonito, mientras respetaba y admiraba a yondaime como hokage por sus acciones, como padre había fallado rotundamente, al parecer su confianza ciega en el pueblo termino cortándole a el, una infancia normal.

Dejando eso de lado siguió caminando hasta llegar a las afueras del pueblo su objetivo actual era llegar al otro lado de la isla y buscar una forma de salir de las naciones elementales, con una pación renovada empezó su camino por el sendero nebuloso, mientras su figura se perdía en el camino, además que tan difícil puede ser llegar al otro lado de esta isla… el la acababa de cagar no.

 **FTN**

Eso dijo hace ya tres días fue solo un momento un puto momento que se distrajo del camino y termino perdido en el bosque, incluso ahora le costaba ubicarse y como todo es exactamente igual costaba el doble el jura que paso ese maldito árbol ya seis veces, lo único que le confirmaba que si estaba avanzado y no estaba caminando en círculos o un genjutsu fue la temperatura, había descubierto que si caminaba hacia el norte (según el ese era el norte) la temperatura era normal pero si iba hacia el sur la temperatura aumentaba esto solo podía significar una cosa… por allá estaba una playa era lógico en una playa hay calor y donde hay playa hay océano y eso es justo lo que necesita (lógica de naruto).

Pero de nuevo solo podía confiar en la temperatura y valla que se estaba poniendo caliente mientras mas se acercaba mas calor hacía, ahora mismo estaba caminando con su camisa amarrada a la cintura y con la bufanda atada en su cabeza -dios pero que calor, creo que me voy a cocinar vivo antes de si quiera llegar a la playa, una vez que llegue me voy a dar un buen y largo chapuzón-.

 **CRAK**

Deteniendo sus pasos y con una mirada temblorosa dirigió su cabeza al piso donde pudo ver la creciente formación de grietas -no ahora por favor- sin más que decir el suelo se terminó de romper llevándose consigo a nuestro querido protagonista -MIERDAAAAAA- ese fue el único sonido que se escuchó en el pequeño hueco por donde callo.

Naruto estaba sintiendo muchas cosas entre ellas miedo porque no sabía dónde iba a caer la peor parte de todo es que si usaba chakra aquí justo ahora este tal zetsu lo encontraría, óbito lo dejo a su suerte mientras el y sasuke hacían de distracción por todas las naciones elementales pero justamente ahora le sucede esto, no viendo mas opción y dispuesto a tomar riesgo coloco sus manos en su ya icónica firma de manos -espero que óbito me perdone si se entera de esto y esa cosa planta no me descubra **TAJU KAGENBU-** antes de siquiera terminar de llamar a la técnica termino chocando o cayendo al final del hoyo, lo mas curioso es que el suelo no estaba duro mas bien estaba suave y un poco escamoso… escamoso… mierda.

La superficie donde estaba parado empezó a temblar, las llamas se encendieron en la cueva la temperatura subió varios grados y cuando pensó que nada podía ser peor bueno por que no mejor vemos -¡ **QUIEN SE ATREBE A DESPERTARME A MI! ¡EL GRAN NOORIEL GRAN REY DEL PURGATORIO! -** naruto sabia que de alguna manera esto era culpa de su maldita suerte, ya con las llamas rodeando el lugar pudo ver mejor donde estaba parado y bueno eso lo dejo un poco asustado (el eufemismo del año).

Con las luces de las llamas a todo poder pudo ver la imponente figura de un Dragon en toda su parte superior del cuerpo esta cubierto por escamas rojas y redondas que a su vez están decoradas por escamas con forma de espiral de color negro. Su parte inferior del cuerpo de lo poco que podía ver es de un color crema si el no se equivocaba ese color se aplica a su vientre la cola interna y sus piernas. Posee una cabeza roma y redondeada con dos cuernos grandes y alargados que se extienden hacia atrás, sus ojos no muy grandes con pupilas rasgadas típico de cualquier animal reptil su boca llena de dientes que serian capaces de desgarrarlo sin esfuerzo, tiene unas enormes alas con placas que cubren todo su cuerpo, adquiriendo una formación que recuerda a plumas de pájaro, para finalizar su cola es larga pero termina de forma normal en si mismo este ser es intimidante en todo el sentido de la palabra **[N/A: para aquellos que no se andado cuenta esta es la descripción de Acnologia solo que con los colores rojo,negro y un suave color crema, dos cuernos menos y sin la cola de doble aguijón y con ojos visibles]** es estaba parado en su espalda un poco mas atrás de sus alas

Con todo el valor reunido le respondió al gran ser intimidante esto por muchos puede ser visto como un acto de valentía o estupidez pero como es naruto de quien hablamos son las dos en una sola -¡fui yo tienes algún problema con eso gran lagartija subdesarrollada!- naruto ya podía sentir que esas serian sus famosas últimas palabras él puede ser muchas cosas imprudente tal ves, orgulloso sin duda alguna, arrogante eso dicen las malas amistades es pero cobarde nunca incluso si esta cosa se lo trata de comer no va actuar como un niño asustado lo vería la cara y lo enfrentara incluso si eso no sale bien.

-….. **jejejeje** … **jajajajajajajaja muy buena esa niño no me ha había reído así desde hace años dime cual es tu nombre-** si naruto no estaba loco antes ahora si lo estaba, primero este Dragon viene y se queja de que lo despertaron pero ahora viene y se ríe de su insulto, creo que ya se estaba volviendo loco, pero como no puede dejarlo esperando (en caso de que se enoje y se lo coma) será mejor responderle.

-soy naruto, naruto uzumaki- se negaba a usar el apellido namikaze no porque no se creía digno ni nada de eso, si no porque se llamó a si mismo por el apellido de su madre casi toda su vida y aparte no se siente comodo con ese nombre.

El ser históricamente imposible lo miraba con esos ojos negros como la noche, tal vez estaba pensado como debía comérselo si quemado o crudo, el solo esperaba que no fuera ninguna. Si naruto pudiera entrar a su paisaje mental a voluntad habría visto a su prisionero mirando a al ser escamoso y si uno se fijara podría ver como su "ceja" derecha temblaba incontrolable mente casi como si conociera a este ser frente el.

Viendo que ningún lado parecía querer hablar o eso hasta que el recién nombrado nooriel rompió el silencio - **te voy a decir niño tu eres muy valiente o muy estúpido si me insultaste de frente, pero por tu cara diré que son las dos cosas-** ignorando un pequeño arrebato del niño diciendo que no era estúpido siguió hablando **-la mayoría de las personas que me ven se asustan o llegan con la pura arrogancia de querer matarme pero al ver tu expresión de estupidez** (¡HEY!) **al verme diré que ni siquiera sabias de mi existencia, dime algo no nos hemos visto antes tu olor se me hace conocido-** naruto ya ni siquiera mostrando miedo al ver a nooriel respondió a su pregunta ese maldito, le dijo estúpido dos veces y ¡EN SU CARA!.

-créeme recordaría a ver visto tu enorme trasero escamoso si nos hubiéramos conocido- el insulto no pareció molestar a nooriel quien en ves de enojarse empezó a reír descontrolada mente como si le hubieran contado un buen chiste - _ **niño te voy a pedir que me des el control temporal de tu cuerpo unos segundos-**_ la voz de kyuubi resonó en su mente, el un poco confundido decidió responderle -¿ _conoces a esta lagartija? Además como te doy el control de mi cuerpo y tercero ¡para que coño quieres mi cuerpo! -_ las quejas de la rubia uzumaki fueron olvidadas o ignoradas por el gran ser de chakra.

- _ **cállate, solo relaja el cuerpo y en segundo lugar no quiero usar tu asqueroso cuerpo pero viendo la situación será mejor que me dejes hablar-**_ refunfuñando para sus adentros relajo el cuerpo tal y como pidió el kyuubi además a lo mejor y lo sacaba de este aprieto. El cabello del rubio cubrió sus ojos al mismo tiempo sus brazos cayeron a los lados sin señal de movimiento, Nooriel levanto una ceja inexistente ante estos acontecimientos mientras esperaba a que el pequeño humano respondiera y justo cuando pensó que se había desmallado una voz la cual no pensó oír por un tiempo resonó ¡- **NOORIEL TU MALDITA LAGARTIJA SUBDESARROLLADA AQUÍ ERA DONDE TE ESCONDIAS NO ES ASI!-** la cabeza de naruto se alzó de nuevo esta ves mostrando ojos rojos como la sangre con una pupila rajada sus marcas de bigotes se volvieron mas salvajes y su cabello gano un aspecto mas desaliñado.

- **esa voz, no puede ser… AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA CON QUE A LA FINAL TE TERMINARON SELLANDO EH KYUUBI AJAJAJAJAJAJA Y NO MENOS EN UN HUMANO AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ESTO NO TIENE PRECIO Y YO PENSE QUE TE HABIAS IDO A DORMIR POR OTROS AÑOS MAS AJAJAJAJAJA-** las risas de nooriel hacían retumbar las cueva pero la diversión en las palabras del Dragon eran tan claras como el día. La ceja de naruto/kyuubi temblaba incontrolablemente - **CALLATE, ESE NO ES PROBLEMA TU YO SI ME SELLARON O NO… ah pasado tiempo nooriel-** después de lo que parecieron horas pero que fueron segundos nooriel dejo de reir y volvió su mirada al joven poseído - **si la ultima vez que nos vimos borramos aquella pequeña isla del mapa con nuestra pelea-** el gran Dragon habla como si estuviera recordando buenos tiempos.

- **recuerdas aquel favor que me debías cuando te ayude a pelear con "aquel" ser-** la voz de kyuubi escupió con asco la siquiera mención de esa cosa y pensar que podía odiar mucho mass a alguien que a ese maldito Uchiha - **si mi orgullo como rey del purgatorio me impide olvidarlo así que viniste a cobrarlo eh, ¡quieres que mate al niño para que puedas ser libre? -** naruto quien desde el paisaje metal escuchaba la conversación solo pudo empezar a sudar preocupado por las ultimas palabras mencionadas.

- **por mucho que quisiera decir que si, no puedo solo soy una mitad y si llegara a morir ahora seria un problema con mi otra mitad dentro del estómago del shinigami, mas bien quiero que entrenes al niño en el arte de** _ **Dragon Slayer-**_ esta petición pareció sorprender a nooriel - **oooooh, sabes muy bien cuales son las consecuencias de aprender esa magia, mas bien me sorprende que quieras que alguien aprenda eso, debes tener en mucha estima al niño-** hablo el gran Dragon quien con su cola coloco el cuerpo de naruto en el piso frente a el, para que la conversación fuera mas "pareja" - **por el contrario odio al niño con lo mas profundo de mi ser, pero digamos que su determinación mea llamado la atención, además si el niño se entrena bien creo que será de ayuda para luchar contra "el"-** la voz de kyuubi ante la mencion de esa figura - **lo eh visto dominar una técnica la cual al creador y su maestros le tomo entre meses y años aprender y dominar, el lo aprendió en una semana** -.

Nooriel podía ver las palabras llenas de verdad en kyuubi y además si el dice que puede ayudar en su pelea contra "el" quien es el para decir que no. Mientras tanto en el paisaje mental del rubio, se podía ver a naruto quien escuchaba la conversación con gran interés, ser entrenado en ¿magia?... espera seguro debe ser la magia que se menciona que es usada en fiore, así que no es chakra si no magia y pensar que existe otra forma de poder/energía aparte del chakra. Pero lo que de verdad lo tenía intrigado era esta arte Dragon Slayer en si asesino de dragones, solo de pensar que aprenderá algo asi lo hace temblar de emoción y pavor porque si lo que escucho de nooriel es cierto esto también trae desventajas… un momento si el sabe de magia a lo mejor sabia como llegar a fiore. Volviendo su atención a la conversación a ver que mas podía aprender.

- **y dime por que ese cambio de emoción, si no mal recuerdo tu odias esa arte debido a sus consecuencias-** nooriel ya había aceptado la idea de un aprendiz aparte de que tampoco le queda tiempo tal ves unos meses o dos años si estiraba su reserva mágica pero eso ya era mucho aparte quería oír la respuesta de su viejo amigo - **si y la sigo odiando pero viendo esta extraña oportunidad es lo mejor que hay, además no tengo que ser un genio para saber que no te has recuperado bien de la última pelea con "el"-** los dos seres de poder incalculable se vieron por un rato largo (5 minutos para ser exactos) - **tan perspicaz como siempre viejo amigo, bueno enseñare al chico para que se convierte en un Rengoku no Metsuryu Maho, pero en primer lugar crees que sea capaz de aprenderlo de lo que puedo sentir ya sabe usar chakra y sabes muy bien que un usuario chakra no puede usar magia y viceversa-** nooriel hablo exponiendo un punto muy válido,solo unas pocas personas pudieron hacerlo y eso es de siglos atrás - **créeme podrá hacerlo, porque si estoy en lo correcto este chico es un "descendiente" de ashura y solo el junto con su hermano y padre podían usar magia junto con chakra, otra cosa antes de irme el niño solo tiene siete meses antes de que una especie de planta lo encuentre y manden a alguien a capturarnos, además esto me sale mejor el chico necesita que lo lleves a fiore ahí no lo encontraran ni por mucho que busquen -** hablo resaltando la parte de descendiente dando a entender la situación del rubio.

- **te vas unos años y mira lo que pasa mira que ponerme de niñera pero igual sirve** , **ya con todo dicho vuelve adormir saco de pulgas y déjame a hablar con el chico-** con "Hm" por parte del kyuubi retiro su control sobre el rubio quien callo hacia adelante agarrandoce la cabeza con dolor -uuuuuuuhh esto es peor que un cerebro congelado- después de unos segundos de respiración volvió su mirada al gran rey - **eh de suponer que escuchaste todo-** un asentimiento del rubio le bastó para saber eso - **bien porque no quiero repetirme, como sabrás solo tenemos siete meses para que puedas aprender mi magia durante esto meses también aprenderás el idioma escrito de fiore, ya que al parecer hablan el mismo idioma pero escriben distinto, te enseñare su sistema monetario y organizaciones que es lo máximo que puedo enseñarte después de eso estas por tu cuenta-.**

 **-** estoy preparado para lo que me lances viejo, esto solo demostrara lo increíble que soy aprenderé esta magia de la que hablas- la determinación de naruto era palpable como la roca, nooriel solo pudo sonreír pensando que encontró un digno heredero - **muy bien muchacho ese es el espíritu, lo primero que aremos será despertar tu magia junto que te acostumbres al calor, espero que entiendas que esto llegara al punto en el que tu ropa terminara echa cenizas-** este ultimo detalle alarmo a naruto quien se llevó las manos a la bufanda atada en su cabeza -eeeh no hay forma de evitar esa ultima parte- nooriel viendo la obvia acción de su nuevo aprendiz decidió sacar el problema de una sola vez **–¿te preocupa que tu bufanda sea quemada? Podemos resolver eso de una sola vez dámela-** con un poco de dudas le dio su precia bufanda a su maestro colocándola en el medio de sus garras/manos este con su garra disponible se arrancó un par de escamas y las coloco al lado de su bufanda. lo magnifico en peso a los dos segundos cuando junto sus dos garras y empezó a moler lo que había dentro un pequeño brillo rojizo se escapó de éntrelos dedos de nooriel, cuando dejo de brillar y sus manos/garras se separaron hay estaba su bufanda del mismo color y patrones solo que ahora se ve escamosa **[N/A: es como la bufanda de natsu solo que con el patrón de color verde con líneas blancas]** -in-increíble ahora es resistente al ¿fuego?- agarrando su bufanda y enrollándola alrededor de su cuello pudo sentir la nueva textura no es incomoda si no todo lo contrario, con un pequeño resoplido por parte de su maestro este decidió responder a sus dudas.

- **me ofendes niño, solo resistente al fuego claro que no, esa cosa podría caer en lava y seguir intacta esta revestida de tal manera que aguante los peores daños y las peores temperaturas-** se podía notar el orgullo en su voz

-gracias- fue la única respuesta del rubio quien solo dio una de sus raras y famosas sonrisas

- **muy bien, descansa por esta noche ya que tu tortura empieza mañana-** si naruto hubiera prestado mas atención hubiera notado el brillo maligno en los ojos de nooriel.

-no querrás decir entrenamiento- hablo un poco tembloroso el rubio quien pensó haber escuchado mal las palabras de su maestro.

- **no, estoy muy seguro de lo que dije mañana empieza tu tortura-** no hubo ni un solo indicio de dudas en su voz.

-eso es lo que me temía- el rubio ya podía ver un futuro doloroso para el _en que rayos me metiste kyuubi_ el pudo escuchar en el fondo de su mente la risa estruendosa del gran kitsune.

 **FTN**

Sakura haruno podía decir con todo el corazón que ella no es una kunoichi feliz **[N/A: sinceramente yo creo que deberías dejarlo]** habían pasado casi 7 meses desde que sus dos compañeros de equipos desaparecieron, uno al ser secuestrado y el segundo intentando salvarlo, además de enterarse que uno de esos compañeros es técnicamente un tesoro nacional viviente y su amor siendo secuestrado de por medio.

-naruto incluso si no estás presente sigues causando problemas- acostándose en su cama después de un intenso día de entrenamiento con su maestra aun cuando ella la curo podía sentir sus huesos pidiendo clemencia, para tratar de olvidar el dolor se puso a pensar en la reunión que sucedió unas horas después de la desaparición de sus compañeros.

 **EMPIZA RECUERDO**

Solo habían pasado unas 3 horas desde la desaparición de naruto y sasuke los 12 de konoha que actualmente fueron reducidos a los 10 de konoha estaban reunidos en el consejo del pueblo, la razón simple ino quien había quedado inconsciente tras usar su técnica de posesión para recuperar a naruto regreso a su cuerpo con una copia de los recuerdos de naruto donde al parecer se había reunido con el hombre de la máscara espiral antes, así por insistencia de todos los genins y sus maestros pudieron entrar al salón del consejo para ver los recuerdos obtenidos por ino.

Uno pensaría que esto seria una cosa dificl de hacer, pero gracias a una explicación rápida del padre de ino todos los presentes podrán ver los recuerdos, utilizarían la esfera de cristal del sandaime para ser usado de proyector y inoichi utilizaría una técnica de su clan para entrelazar la mente de su hija con el proyector siendo el intermediado entre los dos para que solo muestre los recuerdos obtenidos de la mente de naruto.

Sakura viendo un poco la habitación pudo ver a los ocupantes siendo los genins y sus respectivos maestros, también estaba kakashi quien tenia unas vendas donde antes estaba su ojo sharingan pero parecía estar distraído en otra cosa y no era leersu libro naranja ya que solo estaba viendo a la nada con una mirada perdida, eso no era buen augurio, estaba el consejo civil unas 10 personas entre ellas su madre también las cabezas de clan siendo los padres de sus compañeros. También estaban los honorables ancianos o los consejeros del hokage y hablando del diablo Tsunada senju entro por la puerta junto con inoichi y su hija quien parecía estar en trance jiraiya también estab presente pero al fondo de la habitación.

En medio de la habitación estaba la bola de cristal del sandaime junto con una cama y una silla, ino fue acostada por su padre en la cama con mucho cuidado, el mismo se sentó en la silla dándole un rápido asentimiento al hokage esta asintió antes de chasquear los dedos, segundos después las cortinas de la habitación cayeron dejando en penumbra todo el lugar. No sabia que pasaba ella junto con sus compañeros y maestros se sentaron en unas sillas previamente colocadas debajo de las cabezas de clan, segundos después una proyección se formó en la pared del fondo todos mirando con anticipación, la pantalla ocupada casi toda la pared si no fuera por la situación ella diría que están en un cine. **[N/A: aclaración rápida los recuerdos se están viendo desde una perspectiva en tercera persona]**

 _Naruto estaba parado frente a unas puertas/rejas ya conocidas por el con un papel con la palabra sello en el medio, su paisaje mental no era nada digno de mencionar ya que este era una alcantarilla y con agua la cual le llegaba a los tobillos -q-que hago yo aquí, se supone que estaba en el monumento hokage no aquí- como si su pregunta no fuera suficiente pudo escuchar un resoplido de puro fastidio -_ _ **fuiste forzado a venir aquí maldito mocoso, por la "gracia" de ese maldito uchiha-**_ _una voz estruendosa resonó por todo el lugar o mas bien provenía de la reja frente a el, la oscuridad total era lo único que uno podría ver hasta que uno ojo rojo del tamaño de un adulto se mostro en toda la oscuridad -kyuubi, espera si yo estoy aquí quieres decir que esa persona también esta aquí- pregunto alarmado viendo para todos lados._

Los konoha 10 quedaron atónitos con lo que estaban viendo, al parecer la persona con la cual estuvieron trabajando un tiempo era alguien igual a Sabaku no Gaara pero no solo igual si no superior el jinchuriki del Kyuubi el cual causo un gran alboroto hace ya 13 años, sakura estaba pasmada ante lo que estaba viendo su compañero de equipo tenia en su interior a un ser de destrucción lo que si era nuevo para ella es que el kyuubi habla nunca supo eso, mirando a las caras de sus compañeros también pudo notar la incredulidad en sus caras buscando la reacción de los mayores quedo sorprendida con lo que vio, todos los maestros, cabezas de clan y algunos civiles tenían cara de reconocimiento -como si ya lo supieran- susurro la peli rosa pero sus compañeros escucharon y vieron las caras de sus padres y maestros todos llegaron a la misma conclusión todos los adultos en esta habitación sabían de la condición del rubio genin, volviendo a ver la pantalla para seguir viendo los recuerdos de su compañero rubio.

 _-en eso el kyuubi tiene razón, yo te eh traído hasta aquí naruto- una voz resonó atra vez del pasillo a su izquierda del cual salió una figura con un manto negro y nubes rojas para completar una máscara en espiral - ¿¡que quieres de mí y quien eres!?- el joven ninja se colocó en posición de pelea -hablar nada más mi querido amigo, estoy aquí para salvarte y quien soy yo, yo soy obito uchiha un viejo alumno de tu padre- hablo el mencionado óbito quitándose la máscara para mostrar su ojo derecho en un eterno sharingan y mostrando la falta de su ojo izquierdo. Naruto incociente mente bajo su guardia a la mención de su padre -espera ¿conocías a mi padre?- la esperanza no se perdió en su voz._

 _-si, pero eso es para otro momento por mucho que quiera contarte todo lo que se no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo antes de que los censores de chakra me detecten en la aldea- naruto pudo sentir la verdad en esas palabras, años de vivir solo le enseño a saber cuándo alguien miente aunque no lo aplique mucho cuando está en servicio ninja -¿entonces de que quieres hablar?- si no estaba aquí para pelear si no para hablar seria mucho mejor que se explicara por que no estaba entendiendo nada._

 _-simple vine a decirte mi plan de fuga y antes de que puedas continuar déjame hablar primero, por mis fuentes de información personal, me entere de tu expulsión esto me sirve en favor a un plan a gran escala que estoy formando, te lo explicare mas tarde a lo que quiero ir es que necesito sacarte de aquí- naruto estaba muy confundido pero antes de siquiera poder hablar el tercer ocupante del lugar decidió hablar -_ _ **veo la lógica en tus acciones pero eso no explica que quieres de mi carcelero, si mencionaste un plan muy elabora eso significa que tanto el como yo estamos involucrados-**_ _naruto no tenia que ser inteligente para saber que al kyuubi no legustaba estar enpresencia del uchiha tal vez tiene algo que ver con la historia de el siendo controlado por madara._

 _-no esperaba menos de ti kyuubi, pues si tiene razón este plan los incluye a ustedes pero es cerca del final, solo quiero que me ayuden a deshacerme de una gran mal uno que tu conoces mejor que nadie y si eso no te sirve que tal si lo menciono… quiero que me ayuden a deshacerme de Madara Uchiha- no segundos después oleadas de intención asesina llenaron el lugar todas en dirección al uchiha presente quien no parecía inmutarse pero si veías bien verías el sudor formándose en su cara -_ _ **NO HABLES ESTUPIDECES ESE BASTARDO MURIO YA HACE AÑOS INLUSO SI SIGUIERA VIVO SOLO SERIA UN ANCIANO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS**_ _\- la rabia era palpable en cada palabra del kyuubi._

Los presentes en la habitación mas en específicos los ninjas de rango jounin en adelante estaban perturbados con lo que acababan de oír, madara uchiha vivo eso era mala señal y era aun peor que el antiguo compañero de equipo de kakashi hablara con total seriedad sobre el asunto, si en verdad el antiguo líder del clan uchiha seguía vivo, malos momento se venían para konoha.

 _-si por mucho que cueste admitirlo el enemigo al que me enfrento es Madara, pero será mejor que explique cómo se esto, cuando "mori" aplastado por una roca fui salvado por una de las creaciones de madara zetsu o mejor conocido como zetsu blanco, en un principio crei que era un viejo loco hasta que me mostro su Mangekyo y me explico cómo sobrevivió a su pelea final con Hashirama, el quería que me uniera a su lado para crear un mundo perfecto, en su momento me negué pero el fue paciente cuando me recupere de mis heridas lo primero que hice fue ir a buscar a mis compañeros de equipo, solo para encontrar una escena que me marcaría para siempre, mi mejor amigo atravesando el corazón de mi otra compañera de equipo de la cual estaba enamorado, después de eso todo fue borro para mi, cuando volví con madara acepté ser parte de su plan, pero con el transcurrir de los años me pregunto si esto es lo que hubiera querido Rin y un día decidí arruinar los planes de madara, pero lo que yo no contaba era que madara tenia otro uchiha trabajando para el, no fue hasta el día de tu nacimiento que me entere quien era el, después de eso tuve que reformular mis planes originales y hasta ahora es que empezaron a entrar en marcha-_

 _-Espera espera espera quieres decir que este otro uchiha estuvo el día de mi nacimiento- a naruto no le gustaba como iban las cosas, si suposición era correcta este hombre._

 _-como pareces haberte dado cuenta este hombre causo el ataque del kyuubi hace ya 13 años y el causante de la muerte de tus padres- óbito pudo ver como el shock se formaba en su cara justo antes de que sus piernas se debilitaran y lo dejaran caer al suelo -tu sabias de esto kyuubi- pregunto el rubio viendo a la gran jaula la cual mostraba al gran ojo rojo -_ _ **si se podría decir, no recuerdo mucho después de haber sido separado de mi anterior portador, pero ese tipo a firmaba ser madara hm el tipo se creía la gran cosa pero en un momento de distracción tomo control de mi, no se que paso después de eso hasta que me estaban sellando de nuevo esta vez en ti-.**_

Las personas en la sala si antes no estaban perturbadas ahora lo estaban, mira que enterarce que el ataque del kyuubi hace años fue hecho por un uchiha rebelde a la final no sabían que pensar si ahora fue bueno o malo que el clan uchiha estuviera muerto, pero si alguien se fijaba el mas perturbado era kakashi quien solo pudo mirar la pantalla con arrepentimiento, aquella ves hace ya tantos años la vez donde perforo el corazón de Rin óbito también estuvo presente, si alguien mas le hubiera prestado atención habría escuchado los pequeños susurros de perdón hacia su amigo óbito.

 _-ok hasta ahora entiendo casi todo pero eso no explica por que yo soy necesario en tu plan- naruto podía ver la tristesa de óbito al contar su pequeña historia – pues simple cuando llegue el momento me ayudaras a exterminar a este uchiha y su plan, además también es necesario recoger el cuerpo de tus padres pero el que mas necesito es el de tu padre ya que en el esta sellado la otra parte del kyuubi y si tenemos suerte kyuubi estará completo en el peor de los casos tendremos que buscar una forma de devolverle su mitad- la expresión de seriedad e óbito basto para decirle lo malo de la situación -espera ¿kyuubi esta dividido en dos partes?- ese pequeño detalle lo dejo perplejo._

 _-si mas tarde te contare los detalles, pero lo que necesito saber es si me ayudaras naruto esta es una misión en la cual podría cambiar a las naciones elementales tal y como la conocemos- óbito extendió su mano en forma de saludo para sellar el trato, naruto quien pensó en la en la nueva información varias veces -acepto si es por un bien mayo no debe haber mejor misión que esta no- cerrando el trato con un apretón de manos ambos sonrieron de forma estúpida -bueno como ya no queda mucho tiempo aremos lo siguiente con mi sharingan sellare estos recuerdos en lo mas profundo de tu mente en caso de que quieran pasársela de listo mañana además a si actuaras de forma natural cuando te "secuestre" ok- la única respuesta fue un asentimiento de la rubia -muy bien, nos vemos mañana naruto-_

El recuerdo termino, las cortinas se subieron para que entrara la luz solar, un silencio cepulcrar se apodero de la habitacion y antes de que alguien hablara Tsunade dio una orden -ANBU llévense al consejo civil al departamento de tortura e investigación quiero que borren los recuerdos recientes- antes de que alguno de los concejales civiles pudiera hacer algo fueron noqueados por dos escuadrones ANBUS para luego desaparecer con los civiles.

-aaaah ese niño ni siquiera esta presente y me sigue causando dolores de cabeza, muy bien antes de que alguno de ustedes pueda quejarse tendremos que informarles de la paternidad de naruto- así fue como durante la siguiente hora se explico como naruto es hijo del yondaime hokage y kushina uzumaki heredera del clan uzumaki y nieta de mito uzumaki la esposa del shodaime hokage, cabe decir que cuando todo esto salió a luz pública el alboroto se formo en toda konoha (la parte de la paternidad y todo eso la parte de los recuerdos quedo como secreto clase SS), los genins quedaron conmocionados de que la hiperactiva rubia fuera tan importante es mas todos hicieron los cálculos naruto estaba relacionado con cuatro de cinco hokages siendo el tercero un abuelo sustituto y uno su padre y los otros dos parientes lejanos, heredero de un clan extinto el cual tiene una isla como territorio y siendo el sandaime jinchuriki del kyuubi en si mismo naruto es un patrimonio cultural andante.

 **TERMINA RECUERDO**

Cabe decir que despues de eso se desato un infierno por la ubicación del rubio, todos o casi todos olvidaron al uchiha por tratar de encontrar al rubio, en esos siete meses ella se entreno duro para poder salir y buscar al rubio y al uchiha perdido aun le queda un largo camino, también durante la búsqueda descubrieron que jiraiya no podía re-invocar al rubio mediante el contrato de los sapos, su nombre todavía estaba en el pergamino pero no podían traerlo incluso los mismos sapos no sabían que era lo que estaba pasando, muchos de sus compañeros empezaron a entrenarse el doble para poder ir a buscar a su amigo en especial cierta hyuuga quien estaba decidida a encontrar al rubio jinchuriki con un último pensamiento se quedó dormida en su cama _donde estas naruto._

 **FTN**

Naruto podía decir con pura pación que su maestro era un conductor de esclavos, estaba cansado tanto física como mental su maestro lo obligo a exprimirse más allá del cien por ciento si el llegaba al mil porciento el quería tres mil por ciento, según su explicación (toda coja por cierto) como no tenían años para entrena si no meses lo iba a exprimir a mas no poder su tiempo de sueño era nada mas que cuatro horas y si a el le daba la gana le dejaría un día libre, el cual lo único que hiso fue dormir, mirando su reflejo en un estanque de agua dentro de la cueva pudo notar su cabello rojo, ahora eso seria raro si no fuera por que su maestro lo llevo a tal grado que despertó su sangre uzumaki lo cual convirtió su cabello rubio a rojo nada mas dejando dos colmillos de pelo rubio a cada lado de su cara seguro que te preguntas que fue bueno solo diremos que casi muere en ese momento.

Su cabello largo callo un poco mas debajo de su cuello, si se compara así mismo con su yo de hace siete meses estaba seguro que le daría una paliza sin mucho esfuerzo gracias a su arduo entrenamiento se pudo notar el crecimiento de músculos nada exagerado pero se le podía ver la creación de su six pack **[N/A: OMGGGGGGGGGGG okno XD, tenía que hacerlo]** ahora mismo solo portaba unos pantalones naranjas rasgados y la bufanda de su madre Nooriel no mentía cuando dijo que su ropa se terminaría quemando hasta el punto de las cenizas este era su ultimo pantalón, sus cholas se perdieron como por la segunda semana de entrenamiento.

Despertar su magia fue una proeza de proporciones épicas ya que al parecer usar chakra dificultaba mas el aprendizaje de magia, si no fuera por que nooriel lo obligo a seguir entrenando día y noche sin descanso hasta que lo logro fue mas o menos al final de su primer mes de entrenamiento tardo 7 días y 7 noches sin dormir para poder despertarla, también durante ese tiempo gano un nuevo en este caso nueva amiga, un gato o gata muy particular de pelaje rojo la cual justamente estaba dormida en su cama de pasto no es muy grande ya que solo tiene seis meses de vida pero es lo suficiente mente inteligente para hablar corrido ella es Mito su nombre es en honor a Mito uzumaki.

Para poder entender bien la cosa empecemos desde el principio, fue a finales del primer mes nooriel le había explicado que el al ser un Dragon del purgatoria podía usar las flamas las cuales tenia diferentes usos desde quemar hasta congelar pero eso requería habilidad el le dio varios ejemplos de las llamas entre ellos un huevo grande con marcas rojas que había encontrado hace unos años, el lo congelo para comérselo otro día pero se le olvido y cuando lo descongelo frente a naruto este empezó a moverse dando a entender que todavía estaba vivo la criatura de adentro, el en un principio pensó que era un huevo de Dragon hasta que nooriel lo termino insultado diciendo que un huevo de Dragon era mucho mas grande que ese.

Solo unos días después nació mito, cabe decir que el quedo consternado el pensó que los gatos nacían de otra forma y sin alas cuando se lo dijo a nooriel este lo estaba viendo como si el fuera estúpido o algo solo para que darse callado al ver a mito, nunca mas se hablo del tema. Solo que el se hiso cargo de mito mientras entrenaba solo fue mas presión a su régimen de tortura como cariñosamente lo llamaba su maestro. Ahora con respecto a su magia el podía estar orgulloso de decir que ya era un Dragon Slayer hecho y derecho pero que según Nooriel aun le faltaba mucho por recorrer, mañana se irían al continente de Ishgar y lo dejarían en el país de fiore aunque no sabían donde era este earhland pero nooriel se hacía una leve idea a lo que se refería. Muchos dirían que después del entrenamiento el odiaría a nooriel(un poquito no mucho) pero de alguna forma le había agarrado cariño como su figura paterna pero antes muerto que decírselo en su cara.

Pero lo que mas le preocupaba actualmente era nooriel quien en el último mes a estado mas cansado incluso una ves lo vio toser sangre, cuando le pregunto, el simple mente evadió la pregunta y lo mando hacer mas rutinas de ejercicio y magia, pero el mismo sabia que algo malo estaba por pasar dormía mucho mas que antes y conociendo lo estricto que es no era buena señal.

Alejándose de los temas oscuros, empezó a escribir en un pergamino la situación a óbito, gracias a dios que todavía tenia cosas guardadas en su equipaje, no podía revelar mucha información en caso de que la carta callera en manos equivocadas así que solo menciono que fue puesto en un régimen de entrenamiento y que apartir de mañana desaparecería del mapa, su tiempo limite se estaba acabando porque según la ultima carta de óbito zetsu vendrá kiri en una semana y la carta le llego hace cinco días solo dándole unos dos días para irse de las naciones elementales, terminando de escribir se mordió el pulgar pasando por varios sellos de manos.

 **-Kuchiyose no jutsu-** en una pequeña nube de huma apareció un pequeño sapo naranja con marcas moradas y un chaleco azul apareció, este es Gamakichi su invocación personal por así decirlo.

-yo naruto, que paso amigo- el pequeño sapo hablo con total familiaridad con el pelirrojo/rubia.

-nada importante kichi, pero quiero que le entregues este pergamino a tu sabes quien- hablo con seriedad la ultima parte, gamakichi sabia muy bien a quien se refería después de todo también estaban ayudando a esta persona, naruto los había invocado después de salir de konoha( a su padre en dado caso) pidiendo que no permitieran que el fuera invocado de regreso a la aldea, al principio estaban confundidos hasta que el junto con óbito explicaron las razones del rubio. Sin dudarlo dos veces los sapos decidieron ayudar al rubio y óbito tanto como pudieron.

-lo tienes… así que ¿te vas mañana no es así?- pregunto el pequeño sapo.

-si, intentare estar lo mas comunicado que pueda- era conocimiento de kichi que naruto no los iba a poder invocar mucho por allá sin atraer la atención de jiraiya -muy bien cuídate- con un ultimmo saludo kichi desapareció en otra nube de humo.

Acostándose en la cama de pasto junto a la pequeña mito solo pudo esperar lo mejor, su nueva vida empezaba mañana aun no podía creer que aprendió a usar magia y una muy rara, levanto su brazo derecho en el aire pudo ver cómo era rodeado de un fuego negro con rojo, aun le parecía alucinante que pudiera usar magia, lo malo del caso es que solo no puede usar magia y chakra al mismo tiempo si el por algún milagro de la vida llegara hacerlo su cuerpo explotaría, ya que al parecer sus vías de chakra se llenan de magia o ethernano cuando la usa y viceversa con el chakra si las dos fluyeran al mismo tiempo esto abultaría su red de chakra explotándolas y explotándolo a él en el proceso.

No viendo mas que hacer apago las lamas de su mano y se durmió esperando que el mañana llegara a el, Nooriel quien estaba del otro lado de la cueva veía como naruto se queda dormido antes de resoplar con cansancio, a el no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida tres días a lo sumo, pero aun con su ocaso a la vuelta de la esquina tenía que hacer una última cosa y esa era dejar su primer y último regalo a su alumno… no alumno su hijo.

 **FTN**

Eran que las diez de la mañana y todavía seguían sobrevolando el océano, que tan lejos estaba Isghar naruto quien estaba sentado en la cabeza de nooriel solo podía ver agua y más agua -ne ne naruto ¿adónde vamos? - una pequeña vocecita pregunto desde sus piernas mirando hacia abajo pudo ver a la pequeña mito mirándolo con esos ojos curiosos y llenos de inocencia como menciono anterior mente su pelaje es rojo completo gracias a un poquito de tela que sobro de su anterior camisa blanca pudo cocer un pequeño vestido que le quedaba como anillo al dedo -ya te lo mencione antes no, vamos a fiore un lugar lleno de magia- el no podía resistirse a sus preguntas incluso si algunas fueran raras.

-sabes si habrá pescados sabrosos- eso era como algo normal para el, al parecer mito tiene una obsesión con el pescado que es el equivalente de el con el ramen y si no fuera suficiente mientras el tiene su problema con su tic "Ttebayo" ella tiene un problema con "Aye" si no fuera porque ella es un gato dirían que son familia.

-bueno es un continente nuevo para mi así que si seguro abra pescados muy sabrosos para ti mito-chan- la pequeña gatita solo pudo dar un pequeño asentimiento con emoción nunca rechazaría un buen pescado.

- **no nos falta mucho, mas bien el Ishgar ya debería ser visible-** y tal como dijo no segundos después a la lejanía se pudo ver el continente.

-sabes donde aterrizaremos a nooriel- naruto estaba emocionado ya estaban en el nuevo continente ya podía ver grandes aventuras y una nueva vida por delante, solo unos diez minutos de vuelo mas ya entraron al continente volaron por encima de un pequeño pueblo, sus oídos mejorados percibieron los gritos de sorpresa e incredulidad con un leve toque de miedo, el solo pudo contener sus risas después de todo cuando ves un Dragon volando por los cielos cuando se supone que ya están "extintos".

Fue alrededor del anochecer que aterrizaron en un pequeño claro lo suficiente grande para que nooriel se acostara, reuniendo un poco de leña de los al rededores prendió un poco de fuego, utilizando los sellos que había colocado en su brazo derecho saco unos dos pergaminos uno donde tenía comida para él y mito y otro donde tenía ropa que le había mandado óbito, primero sacando la comida ya que mito lo estaba viendo con hambre,, eso fue mala señal la utima ves que tardaron en darle comida lo había mordido a él y a nooriel quien hasta hoy en día no supo cómo era capaz de penetrar sus escamas.

Después de dejar la comida a mito, quien lo abordo tan rápido como apareció, buscando entre la ropa que le mando óbito, pudo encontrar unas sandalias negras ninja, unos pantalones naranjas y una chaqueta negra tipo uniforme mangas cortas, con la cremallera de color naranja -óbito- el silencio en el claro fue increíble tanto así que mito dejo de comer y se fijo en su amigo/padre y nooriel le también le prestara atención los dos viendo con precaución al pelirrojo -ERES INCREIBLE ESTE ROPA ES LO MAXIMO- hablo con estrellas en los ojos **[N/A: para hacerlo mas fácil es la ropa que usa en (the last) solo que la chaqueta es maga corta y tiene la chaqueta abierta]**

Dos sonidos de golpes se escucharon por el claro, los causantes nooriel y mito quienes no pudieron creer que ese silencio sepulcral de hace unos segundos fuera por causa de este grandísimo idiota. Ya con su nueva ropa puesta estaba listo claro primero dejo la chaqueta abierta para que el aire alrededor le llegara, creo que dejara la chaqueta abierta si es mejor además tampoco tenía una camisa para usar debajo de ella así que da igual.

- **bueno será mejor que se acuesten mañana será un día largo** _ **en especial para ti naruto**_ **-** haciendo caso a su maestro naruto se acostó en la hierba fresca no segundos más tarde mito se le unió acostándose contra su pecho -buenas noche…tou-san- nooriel se sorprendió un poco antes de ganar una leve sonrisa en su rostro, solo tardo unos minutos antes de escuchar las ronquidos de naruto, nooriel solo se quedó viendo a naruto por lo que parecieron horas lo cual no fue mentira, la luna estaba en su punto más alto, agarrando un poco de leña con su cola lo tiro al fugo para que siguiera quemando, mirando a la luna se puso a pensar en toda su vida hasta ese mismo momento o mejor hasta hace siete meses cuando conoció a naruto, quien diría que en tampoco tiempo se encariñaría con el niño hasta el grado de considerarlo el hijo que nunca tuvo.

- **ya es hora no, nooriel-** volteándose hacia la voz pudo ver los ojos rojos y rasgados del kyuubi quien estaba poseyendo el cuerpo de naruto para estar en una posición sentada con mito en su regazo.

- **si viejo amigo, ya es hora… siempre pensé que me iría en** **batalla, pero esta también es una buena forma de irse -** la voz de nooriel no llevaba ni una sola onza de arrepentimiento, sino más bien de orgullo.

- **y pensar que viviría para ver este día, estas seguro de lo que vas hacer no hay marcha atrás -** hablo kyuubi mostrando leves signos de tristeza y tratando de hacer recapacitar al rey de purgatorio

- **lo sé, pero es lo mejor así evitare que la draconificacion se acelere y dejar un último regalo al chico, también si puedes dile que no se lamente por mi partida que siempre estará viéndolo avanzar y convertirse en el hombre que está destinado hacer-** el cuerpo de nooriel empezaba a brillar de un leve color negro.

- **sabes muy bien que estará triste por tu partida, incluso si él no lo admite al frente tu yo, te ve como el padre que nunca tuvo-** la voz del kyuubi empezaba a quebrace por cada palabra que salía de su boca, el pelo de naruto cubriendo sus ojos y con las lágrimas cayendo acaudaladas por sus mejillas.

- **si eso ya lo sé, al igual que yo nunca admitiría en su cara que él es como el hijo que nunca tuve apasionado, terco y sobre todo leal -** el brillo alrededor de su cuerpo se volvió mucho más fuerte, grietas empezaron a formarse en su cuerpo de las cuales un brillo rojo salía.

- **adiós nooriel -** ya sin restricciones el kyuubi lloraba a rio suelto viendo como su viejo amigo empezaba a desquebrajarse ante sus ojos.

- **adiós kurama-** con esas palabras dichas el cuerpo de nooriel termino de romperse, los fragmentos de nooriel volaron por los aires hasta pegarse al cuerpo de naruto, mientras que los sobrantes empezaron a juntase hasta forma una esfera de cristal no más grande que una pelota de tenis el color que más destaca era un negro profundo con un color rojo suave en el centro.

El viento circulo atreves del campamento con un último susurro _**nos volveremos a ver viejo amigo**_ esas palabras resonaron por el claro como si de una vieja melodía se tratara. Kurama quien en estos momentos lloraba sin ninguna restricción empezó a recordar los viejos tiempos, más exactamente el día que conocía a nooriel.

 _ **-eeeh quien eres tú y que haces en mi isla-**_ _la vos de un pequeño nooriel resonó por el claro._

 _-_ _ **¿tu isla? No veo tu nombre en ella-**_ _la voz pertenecía a un joven kurama que no parecía más grande que una casa de dos pisos._

 _-_ _ **¡acaso no sabes quién soy yo! ¡Soy el próximo gran rey Dragon del purgatorio! -**_ _exclamo el joven nooriel_

 _-_ _ **y eso a mí que me importa, ¡yo soy el Bijuu más fuerte de todos! -**_ _exclamo orgulloso, los dos se miraron por un rato antes de estallar en carcajadas._

 _-_ _ **soy nooriel y ¿tú eres? -**_

 _ **-soy kurama-**_ _luego de eso los dos seres se quedaron viendo por un tiempo antes de sonreír cada uno_

Cerrando los ojos lo más fuerte que pudo tratando evitar que más lagrimas escaparan de él, con una última sonrisa se acostó viendo la luna - **aaaaah ah, claro que si viejo amigo-** cerrando los ojos y al mismo tiempo soltando la posesión sobre el chico, la esfera de cristal termino a su lado y los últimos fragmentos de nooriel se unieron a naruto quien entre sueños empezó a sonreír sin saber que un amanecer triste y doloroso le esperaba, pues su maestro su guía y su padre acababa de morir hoy el 7 de mayo de X784.

 **FTN**

Naruto estaba sentado en una valla del pueblo que vio cuando llego a fiore, no se había molestado en aprender su nombre ahora su uno interés era la esfera de color negro en sus manos que según le había dicho nooriel era una lacrima y que tenia diferentes usos pero esta era distinta ya que era una lacrima a base del cuerpo de nooriel.

Lloro una semana entera cuando kyuubi le conto que nooriel estaba muriendo pero que con sus últimas fuerzas convirtió su cuerpo en una lacrima de Dragon, kyuubi le había explicado que si el consumía esa lacrima obtendría mas poder o mejor dicho todo el poder de nooriel, pero por mucho que le diera vueltas al asunto no podía comérsela era lo único que tenia de nooriel, fue solo gracias a mito que pudo salir de su depresión no se confundan el aún estaba triste por la pérdida de su padre pero sabiendo como era nooriel le hubiera pegado un golpe en la cabeza y le hubiera dicho que se comportara como hombre, también kyuubi estuvo callado toda la semana no escucho ni un resoplido de su parte.

Reprimiendo una risa, llevo la lacrima a su sello en su mano derecha, algo bueno de despertar su sangre uzumaki fue que le dio el impulso de estudiar los sellos, no era un maestro en ellos ni de cerca pero sabía lo suficiente para defenderse en la materia. Había ocultado el sello como un tatuaje de un Dragon que se enroscaba y se mordía a si mismo con unos puntos negros dentro de su cuerpo que representaban las cosas que tenía sellado dentro, contando con doce objetos sellados incluido la lacrima de nooriel la cual ocupaba el puesto de la cabeza, el tatuaje/sello se encontraba en su pectoral derecho siquiera hacer el sello fue un fastido teniindo en cuenta que necesito ayuda de un clon solo daba gracias a kami que pudo crear uno y no un ejército eso si hubiera llamado la atención de zetsu **[N/A: para imaginarlo mejor es el tatuaje del Dragon de Meliodas y su ubicación es el mismo lugar donde Gray tiene el símbolo de Fairy tail]**

Mirando el cielo junto con las nubes solo pudo sonreír ante un simple pensamiento _voy a dar lo mejor de mi nooriel solo mírame_ una imagen mental de nooriel aprecio en el cielo dándole una sonrisa dentuda, volteando su mirada a mito quien en estos momento estaba comiendo pescado (sabrá dios de donde lo saco) sentada al lado suyo -¡vamos mito-chan es hora de ver lo que nos aguarda en este lugar!- mito le dedico una sonrisa antes de volar de su posición y colocarse en la cabeza del pelirrojo, no perdiendo más tiempo salió corriendo en una dirección aleatoria tal vez si encontraba a alguien del pueblo le daría información necesaria para seguir por fiore.

Si naruto hubiera prestado atención al camino habría notado que otra figura salía corriendo de la esquina de una casa pero como suele suceder no presto atención y termino chocando con la figura los dos terminaron cayendo al suelo.

\- ¡hey! ¡Fíjate por donde vas! - exclamo el uzumaki a la figura mientras el se levantaba del suelo.

\- ¡eso debería decirte yo idiota! - exclamo la figura, la cual resultó ser un joven de unos ¿dieciocho años? De cabello rosa, su apariencia en vestimenta era lo que lo destaca más (mentira que era su cabello) lleva un chale negro abierto, unos pantalones blancos junto con unas sandalias negras, una bufanda blanca sospechosamente escamosa y una mochila verde con una manta roja en rollada en su espalda y un tatuaje de una hada con cola en su hombro derecho.

Naruto estaba segura de que si el chico frente a el no fuera más alto que (por una cabeza para ser exactos) y que lleva un chaleco abierto enseñando sus músculos al mundo lo habría confundido con su compañera de equipo sakura.

-¿quién eres tú?- le pregunto al peli rosado quien se terminaba de parar y ver al joven frente a el.

-¡yo soy natsu dragneel! Y ¿tú eres? - le pregunto el recién nombrado natsu.

-soy naruto uzumaki- en ese momento el peli rosado frente a él se le ocurrió una idea.

-oye no habrás visto un Dragon por aquí cierto escuche una noticia de que en este pueblo vieron a un Dragon rojo volar por este lugar y me preguntaba si lo habías visto- le pregunto apresurada mente a naruto quien en estos momentos estaba tratando de procesar lo que dijo natsu.

\- ¿buscas a nooriel? -pregunto confundido, él pensaba que solo el (a parte de kyuubi claro) conocía a nooriel.

\- ¿norril? No yo estoy buscando a un Dragon rojo llamado igneel… espera ¡conoces al Dragon! ¡Podrías llevarme hasta el necesito preguntarle si sabe dónde está igneel! - hablo esperanzado

-¡ES NOORIEL NO NORRIL! y si conozco a nooriel, pero si querías preguntarle algo llegas tarde murió hace unos días- hablo naruto un poco triste al hablar de su padre/maestro.

-oh losiento… espera si conoces a este nooriel eso significa que sabes magia de Dragon Slayer- hablo con natsu con un entusiasmo renovado.

Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera responder una macha azul se estrelló contra el rostro de natsu y estaba ¿llorando? - ¡NATSUUU QUE MALO ERES ME DEJASTE OLVIDADO EN LA ESTACION DE TRENES NUNCA TE LO VOY A PERDONAR! - cuando natsu pudo pararse bien y separar al objeto azul de su cara pudo notar que era un gato azul con un bolsito verde en su espalda, naruto estaba conmocionado pues estaba viendo una versión azul masculina y crecida de mito.

-uuuh losiento Happy pero estaba tan emocionado que se me paso por alto tu presencia, cuando volvamos al gremio te daré unos pescados como compensación- la sola mención del pescado pareció cambiar la actitud del recién nombrado Happy en un 180 grados.

-¡natsu eres el mejor amigo del mundo!- alabo happy ya con baba escurriendo de su boca con solo de pensar en la cantidad de pescado que le daría su amigo.

El cabello de naruto pareció moverse repentina mente atrayendo la atención de natsu y happy para no ser decepcionados ya que de la mata de pelo de naruto salió un borrón rojo -PESCADO DONDE, DONDE DIGANME DONDE…. No hay pescado naruto si hiciste eso como broma no me gusta- cuando el borrón dejo de moverse la peuqeña mito fue visible al mundo pero los mas impactads fueron natsu y happy.

-o-o-o-oh pero si es un ¡happy hembra! - de claro con total sorpresa

-es como yo pero mas pequeño- esta vez hablo happy quien parecía sorprendido deber un gato igual a el, el pensó que era único en su raza pero aquí había otro solo que mas pequeño.

-ella no es un happy hembra ella es mito-chan verda mito-chan- naruto de claro con una sonrisa mientras mito, sesentava en su hombro derecho para ver a las otras dos personas o mas en específico a happy.

-si yo soy la gran mito-sama inclínense ante mi- grito la pequeña mito con aires de superioridad.

Un silencio se formó entre las cuatro personas antes de que natsu lo rompiera -aun no me respondiste a mi pregunta eres un dragin Slayer si o no- volvió a preguntar.

-si pero ¿porque preguntas? -

-ooooh esto es genial y pensar que hay mas Dragon Slayer hay fuera oh si yo también soy uno, dime que elemento eres- el entusiasmo de natsu era pegajoso por que el pelirrojo uzumaki también se estaba emocionando.

-ágamos esto, los dos decimos que elemento somos al mismo tiempo vale a la cuenta de 3- declaro naruto quien por dentro ya esta saltando de emoción ni una hora fuera del bosque y ya había encontrao con un mago y para rematar un Dragon Slayer como el esto fue emocionante.

-lo tienes...!1! - grito natsu

\- ¡2! - gritaron happy y mito

\- ¡3! – grito naruto

\- ¡Dragon Slayer de Fuego! –

\- ¡Dragon Slayer del Purgatorio! –

Después de eso un silencio sepulcral callo en el grupo de cuatro o más específicamente entre naruto y natsu sus respectivos compañeros solo se les quedaron viendo mito y happy se reunieron en el piso para ver como los dos se seguían viendo con caras vacías de emoción -ne-ne happy sabes que les pasa- pregunto la pequeño mito quien miraba entre los dos chicos esperando una reacción -creo que ya se volvieron locos- respondió happy recibiendo un "Aye" por parte de mito.

Antes de que ellos pudieron hacerlos reaccionar, estaban chocando frentes uno con el otro y dándose miradas de muerte, naruto estaba parado encima de una roca (sabrá kami de donde salió) dándole la misma altura que natsu.

\- ¡MIS LLAMAS SON LAS MEJORES! - espeto natsu

\- ¡LAS MIAS TE DERRETIRIAN SIN SIQUIERA INTENTARLO! – grito naruto

\- ¡ASI PUES LAS MIAS QUEMAN MAS! -

\- ¡MIS LLAMAS TAMBIEN PODRIAN CONGELARTE Y DEJARTE PEOR QUE PAPEL MOJADO! -

\- ¡PUES QUE MAL POR QUE YO NO SOY ALGUN SIMPLE PAPEL MOJADO! -

Insultos y más insultos volaron entre los dos asesinos de dragones cada uno tratando de poner en superioridad su llama, los dos gatos solo pudieron sudar la gota al ver la actitud infantil de los dos chicos -si ya se volvieron locos- fue la peque y audaz declaración de mito al ver la escena frente a ella -Aye- fue la única respuesta de happy quien juraba haber visto esta escena antes, pero con otra persona.

Después de una ardua conversación pudieron calmar a sus compañeros y hacerlos hablar pacíficamente, se sentaron en un pequeño parque dentro del pueblo y discutieron sobre varios temas, pero con los dos a punto de matarse cada vez que mencionaban las llamas hasta que natsu toco un tema que le dio curiosidad al semi rubio.

-que es un gremio- pregunto naruto ya que no sabía cómo funcionaban muy bien las cosas por aquí aparte nooriel solo menciono los gremios una o dos veces, pero cuando le preguntó que eran ni el mismo sabia como responder.

-ooh bueno, un gremio es donde te reúnes con tus colegas y sales hacer misiones, pero lo más importante es que en un gremio todos son como familia bueno eso según como me lo conto el viejo, pero te aseguro que el mejor gremio de todos es Fairy Tail- hablo natsu quien para demostrar su punto le enseño su marca del gremio a naruto la cual era el tatuaje en su hombro derecho.

Naruto solo pudo quedar sorprendido con la nueva información que acababa de obtener estos gremios eran como las aldeas ocultas solo que se mostraban al público y no incluían misiones de asesinato ya que estaban prohibidas. Pero sin duda lo que más le llamo la atención fue que los gremios son como una gran familia.

-familia eh- hablo con curiosidad el semi rubio -dime crees que sería capaz de unirme a este gremio del que tanto hablas- pregunto con genuina curiosidad el uzumaki.

\- ¡claro! El abuelo te aceptara sin dudas es mas si nos vamos ahora podremos llegar para la puesta del sol y podrás unirte con tiempo de sobra- hablo emocionadamente el dragneel pues hoy tal vez no consiguió información sobre igneel pero conoció a un compañero Slayer junto con dos nuevos miembros del gremio hoy fue un día progresivo.

\- ¡que estamos esperando vamos! - sin más que decir ambos jóvenes salieron corriendo con natsu guiando el camino hacia la estación de trenes tal era su emoción que se olvidó por completo de debilidad a los transportes justamente atrás de ellos iban sus compañeros felinos.

No tardaron mas de unos cinco minutos en llegar a la estación de trenes hay fue cuando natsu perdió todo su espíritu -s-s-sabes que yo creo que es mejor que nos vallamos caminando hasta magnolia- hablo un poco tembloroso el peli rosa -pero de que hablas natsu de aquí a magnolia caminando son 2 días si tomamos el tren serán 5 horas- declaro happy quien por dentro se estaba muriendo de ganas por ver la reacción de naruto a natsu con los transportes.

-no, no me obligaras a subir a esa cosa infernal- un asustadizo natsu declaro.

-por favor que puede ser tan malo es solo un tren, ya he viajado antes en uno no están malo- el uzumaki declaro

Después de protestas y varias quejas pudieron convencer a natsu de montarse en el tren, solo unos pasos adentro del vagón y ya natsu se estaba quejando de querer bajarse del tren -ves no están malo- hablo el uzumaki justamente después el silbato del tren sonó dando a entender que ya empezaba a moverse, justamente después de que el tren se moviera un centímetro pasaron varias cosas, uno la piel de naruto se puso blanca cual hoja de escribir, dos se llevó una mano al estómago y tres se calló al piso justo al lado de natsu quien también estaba agonizando por la misma enfermedad. Mito solo pudo ver esto con total consternación -sabes que les pasa happy- pregunto levemente preocupada mito al gato mayor quien en estos momentos luchaba para no morirse de risa ante la escena que se desarrollaba delante de el -s-si solo tenemos que esperar a que el tren para y estarán como nuevos- declaro happy como si esto fuera el pan de cada día.

-ma-ma-matenmeee- hablo el peli rojo

-n-n-no mátenme a mi primero- hablo el peli rosa

 **5 (AGONIZANTES) HORAS DESPUES**

 **MAGNOLIA**

Un tren llego a la estación de magnolia a las cinco de la tarde, apenas se abrieron las compuertas del tren dos figuras saltaron inmediatamente y empezaron a besar la tierra, las personas que bajaban del tren solo pudieron mirar a este par de manera extraña segundos mastarde otras dos figuras mucho mas pequeñas bajaron del tren siendo estos unos gatos uno azul y otro rojo.

-no mentías cuando dijiste que esta seria su reacción mas obvia- declaro el gato rojo o mito para los conocidos

-Aye, te dije que esto pasaría, pero no esperaba que a naruto también le afectara- declaro el gato azul o más conocido como happy quien veía como los dos Dragon Slayer besaban el piso como si fuera tierra vendita.

-nunca mas voy a montarme en un tren- dijo naruto

-Aye- secundo natsu

-eso dicen ahorita- siguió happy

Después de unas alabanzas mas al piso, los dos compañeros y sus gatos salieron de la estación de trenes en dirección al gremio de natsu pasaron varias calles hasta llegar a una capilla y de lo que había visto naruto hasta ahora de la ciudad le encantaba, la gente era muy amable, tiendas y restaurantes en una que otras calles la alegría desborda en la ciudad en si un lugar muy alegre para venir a vivir. Después de que pasaron la capilla en línea recta hasta el final de la calle se encontraba un edificio un poco viejo en apariencia, pero con colores resaltantes y unos estandartes pero el que mas destacaba era uno el cual lleva el mismo símbolo del brazo de natsu debajo de los estandartes se podía ver un letrero con las letras grandes y claras **FIARY TAIL.**

 **-** ese edificio de allá es el gremio, a simple vista no parece mucho, pero es un lugar magnifico- hablo natsu quien miraba el gremio con ojos brillantes.

-fiary tail eh se ve genial- el entusiasmo no se perdió para ninguno de los presentes

-¡vamos rápido! quiero que conozcas al abuelo y a los demás- grito natsu quien salía corriendo en dirección al gremio seguido de naruto, happy y mito. Naruto solo podía estar emocionado, que aventuras le esperaban una vez que se uniera al gremio pero mas que nada estaba emocionado con ser parte de esta gran familia llamada **Fairy Tail.**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Dios no se dé donde saco la inspiración para esto…**

 **Drako: mmm de tu ¿idiotez?**

 **K99: tú quieres morir verdad *mirada plana***

 **Olvidando aquello esta es mi tercera historia en si ya están las tres historias con las que trabajare por ahora hasta que pueda acostumbrar a trabajar con más, porque te juro que si saco otra me voy a volver chango. Como verán esta historia se publica como una continuación de mi historia principal de otra página (que no mencionare para evitar problemas) el "primer" capítulo de esta historia la subiré después como un one-shot para que puedan entender mejor las cosas también esperen un poco de discordancia del one-shot de este ya que original mente la historia seguiría por otra parte, pero mi mente loca le pareció mejor esta idea.**

 **Ahora aclaramos dudas de este capítulo, primero "nooriel" significa "llama de dios" asi que no eleji el nombre por que sonaba bien, segundo natuo están como natsu al principio de la historia, usara magia y chakra pero por separado ya que ya menciona lo que pasa si las usa al mismo tiempo, no habrá golpes a konoha solo críticas, el Dragon Slayer del purgatorio si existe solo miren el maga o busque a "God serena" solo que yo me saco mis suposiciones y taques, también seguiré rutas del manga junto con el del anime (no de naruto por obvias razones) que si aparecerá konoha pues si pero todavía nos queda un poco de tiempo para ellos, algo a destacar veloz mente mientras naruto aprendió magia también practico con chakra pero muy pocas veces esto para evitar lo ya mencionado en el capitulo, la relación de nooriel con naruto se ira mostrando en pequeños recuerdos así para que no allá problemas y me ayude a aclarar puntos en la historia, el emparejamiento… eso me lo guardo yo hasta que crea necesario soltarlo así no habrá quejas.**

 **Como cereza del pastel quiero que sepan que mis actualizaciones varían d semanas para darme tiempo de inspiración y todo lo demás así que digo esto para que no piensen que es una actualización cada 6 meses no si no que a veces escribo una cosa y no es lo necesario o me da bloqueo de autor mis capítulos son de entre 5k a 10k en palabras no esperen mas por ahora se los digo de una, sin más que decir nos leemos luego, ja ne.**


	2. noticia

primero que todo feliz navidad ah aquellos que la celebran y los que no bueno eh feliz lo que sea segun su religion.

se que no deberia publicar esto ya que no es una historia y eso pero tenia que avisarle... pues... me robaron la laptop y eh perdido todo y lo digo enserio.

me robaron camino a casa, gracias a dios solo fue la laptop (la cual llevaba en mi bolso) el tipo solo vino corriendo me tumbo al piso y se llevo el bolso fin de la historia.

les escribo desde mi teléfono, en 2 oh 4 días quitare este mensaje para no causar problemas (esto solo esta para informar).

escribire en mi teléfono para poder publicar, cosa que odio ya que es muy incómodo.

con eso dicho me despido y que tenga feliz año nuevo.

ja ne.


End file.
